


Hallways of Hell

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I don't know what else to tag this as whoops, I wouldn't exactly say safe...? But there's no physical injury / death for sure, Kinda?, M/M, Other, Pred!Squip, Prey!Jeremy, Psychological Torture, Vore, clean vore, literally this is not intended to be sexual or romantic at all, mawplay, nonfatal vore, semi-unwilling vore, simulation of danger, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: The past is in the past for Jeremy Heere, or at least so he thought. The Squip had since left him alone, allowing him some peace of mind. But sometimes when he least expects it, he sees it all too clearly.  A simulated hellscape brings him face to face with them once more - but this time, it'll be even harder to break free.





	Hallways of Hell

The world had never felt so intangible. A hallway stretched between one corner to the next, the walls only visible by the display of blue light reflecting on each and the deep black which painted the floor. Grunting, Jeremy managed to heave himself off the floor, looking around for some sign of movement, a person, some hope perhaps.

None to be found, not a whisper nor trace of any other life.

“…Where am I?”

The question passed his lips before he could suppress it, echoing off the walls with a crisp clarity enough to make him jump back in alarm. Somewhat embarrassed by his sharp squeak in response, the brunette grasped the sleeve of his shirt in hopes of calming himself down. Was it better to remain unseen if anyone was here, or go find help? He had no idea, nor sense of what this place even was…

Jeremy heaved a sigh, focusing first on getting his anxiety down to a minimum.

_Relax. I-I just gotta relax… I can figure this out myself._

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Jeremy recollected himself and proceeded down the halls, hoping for something – or someone – who could be of assistance.

The sound of his footsteps was uncomfortably audible, making a distinct clicking noise which would make his presence known to any within a mile radius, regardless of their alignment as friend or foe. Either way, though, better to just get on with it; the closer he was to refuge, and the quicker he got there, the better. Static filling his head, he gazed across the hallways, their light hardly altered by his descent, his shadow barely visible on their seemingly abstract walls. 

Something was up. He wasn't supposed to be there; that thought pervaded his mind more and more strongly with each and every step he took, clouding his mind more and more as he progressed.

Then a horrifyingly familiar sensation rose from the depths of his consciousness: a buzz, and a sharp jolt. He could hear the static as it reactivated, growing all the stronger the further down the halls he traversed.

_No – it can't be…!_

There was no denying, however, the chilling presence of the only true enemy he'd known. The footsteps that followed hardly served consolation – 

Wait, _footsteps_?

All notions of remaining calm were promptly thrown out the window with the spectacle that followed. The deafening thuds of footsteps. The sounds of programmed horror slamming themselves around in his brain. But most spectacularly frightening of all was the being before him: massive, well-groomed, and undeniably technological.

The same companion he'd sought out two years before; the same monster he'd purged from the depths of his mind. Or at least, so he thought. 

“Jeremy,” the Squip purred, their voice unnervingly calm. “It's been a while, hasn't it? I got the sense you'd forgotten about me.”

Jeremy froze on the spot, eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I….!” Refusing to take his eyes off the Squip, he backed up nervously until his back pressed firmly against a wall.

The Squip merely looked him over, raising a brow. “I suspected as much. Thought you'd gotten rid of me, hmm?” A faint smile crossed their lips, standing still as they took note of their former host’s frantic demeanor. “I'm afraid it's not that easy.”

Dumbfounded, Jeremy could only watch as the Squip gradually leered closer and closer, the nonchalant attitude all the more startling with the nearer it drew. There was something about his aura that startled Jeremy more than the premise of his unfortunate predicament, as though his long-term nemesis knew something he didn't, toying with him like a cat before its prey. Jeremy tensed as a hand reached out, nervously shielding himself with his arms.

“T-There's no way you're back…! This is… This is just a dream.” Clutching his chest, Jeremy allowed the thought to sink in and soothe his frayed nerves. “Yeah, this is just some sort of mind game; I bet you're not actually here right now; i-it’s all in my head!”

The Squip withdrew for a moment, noticing the confidence in the young boy growing. But only for a moment; growing irritated by the second, they proceeded once more, grabbing Jeremy with one clean swipe of their hand.

Shaken, Jeremy pressed his back against the Squip’s fingers, trembling violently. A single look into their eyes was enough to tell they meant business, and from the looks of it, nothing good. But such a look, juxtaposed by what almost felt like security in their grasp… Jeremy shuddered at the thought. No, there was no way; he'd known the Squip well enough, and it only came with the price of his sanity. He had to get out of this – yet part of him wanted to know exactly what would happen if he didn't.

_What's wrong with me?_

The conflicted feelings of mortal terror and fascination only got more prominent as he noticed the height he'd been lifted. It could've been thirty feet, it could’ve been fifty, but the immensity of this technological adversary got to him sharply enough. Just a glance, just a glimpse of that piercing gaze before him was enough to confirm he was outmatched.

“I see you're still a loser as always.” Jeremy caught the slight chuckle on the Squip’s breath, that sickening smile that depicted each and every one of their teeth in graphic detail. Their grasp tightened around him, bringing the teen to eye level. “Face it, Jeremy; you still need me, like you always have. These two years have made you soft; I could've made you unforgettable, but here you are – unnoticed as ever.”

“That's not true!” The words escaped Jeremy’s mouth before he could suppress them, shrinking back nervously into the Squip’s palm. “Something tells me you know it, too. Quit messing with me; y-you can't control me any longer.” A fist slammed down on the Squip’s hand, and Jeremy dared glance up at his foe. “Just… Just put me down, damnit.”

In the moments proceeding, Jeremy eyed the Squip intently, his gaze getting less and less certain as time ticked on. The Squip’s expression remained the same, and it was hard to tell from the aura they were emitting what kind of mood they were in, even as their grasp loosened and allowed the teen moderately better mobility. Silence followed, neither daring to speak a word; perhaps they were merely stumped, or perhaps…

The buzzing sensation didn't seem to die down, and even some physical static seemed to force its way into Jeremy's nerves. It took a bit more time before the Squip opened their mouth to speak, tone eerily calm and quiet:

“Wrong choice, Jeremy.”

Jeremy felt the Squip’s fingers curl around his minuscule form, bringing him, impossibly, closer. The boy could only watch as the Squip opened their mouth, snapping their teeth shut with one sudden motion. Jumping back in alarm, the teen hesitated, gulping nervously; nonetheless, there wasn’t much a being of his current stature could do to defend himself. Defeatedly, he glanced up, trying to veil his anxiety as he voiced the question:

“… What exactly do you plan to do with me?”

“Oh,” The Squip murmured, their tone almost mocking, licking their lips, “I think you know.”

A shock of electricity jolted through Jeremy’s minuscule form, only escalating his panic as the gigantic being opened their jaws. “Nonononono – let’s… let’s talk about this...”

He could feel the Squip’s grasp tightening all over again, feel the hot breath rolling over his tiny form in a single instant. Peculiar as it was to acknowledge this supercomputer had some form of functioning internal anatomy, the only thing that resonated clearly enough in Jeremy's mind was absolute fear. Fear… And that same peculiar curiosity and fascination, so out of place, yet so prominent. From his perspective he could see the strange blue glow within the cavernous maw, the sharpness of the fangs before him. The Squip’s tongue seemed restless within the confined space, as though beckoning him nearer, acknowledging and encouraging that conflicting energy. And there was no doubt by the glimpse of pure darkness at the back of that gaping maw that there was some sort of functional throat, with which a single gulp would surely seal his fate for good. But something about it was still enticing…

Every instinct was telling him to run, to jump out over the Squip’s hand if he had to; after all, there was little indication that such a fate as the one spread before him would be survivable. Nonetheless, his legs would not move, whether by means of fear or fixation. He could feel everything more intensely, noticeably tensing as the Squip’s gaze fell upon him in a way so smug it appeared aware of his internal conflict.

Jeremy made eye contact, breathless.

“P-Please don't.”

The Squip merely drew him nearer, breathing down the boy’s neck. “You had your chance, and you blew it,” they replied nonchalantly. “Such a shame…”

Without another word, the Squip closed their eyes, placing their hand to their lips. Trapped between the strength of the Squip’s fingers and bared teeth, Jeremy could only squeak in alarm as their teeth parted, tongue outstretched to catch him in unceremonious entrance.

Instinctively, Jeremy cringed upon the intrusive sensation of saliva slathering his body, the slimy tongue beneath him offering little comfort. The jolt of electricity somewhere embedded in the Squip’s cheeks circulated all around him, the pale blue luminescence faintly illuminating the death trap of a maw. He could feel the tongue shift around him, curling around him and bathing him in a heavy sheen of spit; tasting him, no doubt. The slick confines of the Squip’s maw vibrated with a satisfied hum, clearly enjoying the situation, rubbing it in at each and every moment. Nothing about the current predicament felt real, even as Jeremy uncomfortably slid over to the slimy refuge of his adversary’s inner cheek, assuring to stay back far enough from the teeth. 

Physically, yes, everything was there – but how? Every lick, every moment of being trapped in the confines of the Squip’s jaws only made him question it, placing a hand over his palpitating heart.

_I need to get out of here!_

_I wouldn't try that if I were you._

Jeremy’s blood ran cold as the Squip’s voice rang through his head, more than aware of his inner turmoil. _There's not really much you can do for yourself now, except to accept it. Besides…_

Jeremy swatted the tongue away as it advanced, wrapping him up and drawing him closer to the front of their maw. Grumbling, the teen attempted to slip further back, but to no avail.

_You're not as vexed as you think you are._

The articulation of this fact was shocking in of itself. Another soft purr formed in the Squip's jaws, parting their lips for just a moment. The piercing blue of the outside was visible for just a moment, representing the only chance of escape. Slipping from the sheer amount of saliva that pooled around his sodden, shaken, helpless form, Jeremy crawled towards the light, only for the Squip to close their jaws, tossing their head back. Jostled from the moment, Jeremy yelped, clawing at any bit of the muscular confines he could reach.

_You want me back, don't you?_

The slick confines tilted forward, sending the shrunken teen unnervingly close to the rows of teeth. Jaws parted once more, and poor Jeremy had to scramble to avoid them as they slowly clinked shut once more. _What's more, you're **enjoying** this. How strange._

Jeremy could feel the blood rushing to his face out of both rage an embarrassment. Coughing, he wiped the excessive drool from his face. “Why on earth would you think that?! S-Shut up; you don't know what you're talking about.”

The Squip pushed their former host to one cheek, heaving an audible sigh. “I still have access to your brain; I can see your thoughts and fears. You can't lie to me, Jeremy.” Reverberations of a chuckle echoed around the boy, making Jeremy cringe as he pressed himself against the soft, slick wall of the Squip’s inner cheek. “You should be grateful; this should make things easier for you.”

Jeremy swallowed uneasily. The Squip’s words were painful yet true; there was some part of him that found the whole experience enticing – a part of him which was in many cases far more terrifying than the actual situation at hand. “Look, just leave me alone.” A fist fell half-heartedly on the inner flesh of the Squip’s cheek.

“I'm afraid I can't do that, Jeremy.”

“Of course,” Jeremy hissed. “I should've expecte- woah!”

Another haphazard movement from the Squip sent him tumbling back once more, heart stopping then and there as he realized how dangerously close he was to their throat. As curious as he was, there was no way he'd make it out of this mess alive, and it wasn't worth risking. “C-Come on, this isn't funny! You've had your fun, now let me out of here.”

The frightening telepathic message arrived before the action:

_Too late._

Jeremy felt gravity beginning to pull him down, his grip weakening against the slippery surface and pull of strong muscular walls. A single gulp was all it took, lifting him to the Squip’s hard pallet before dragging him down. The static overpowered Jeremy's nerves, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly. There was no way out, just the static getting more and more noticeable, a buzzing sound… Then something much louder; less organic, blaring in his ears.

Jeremy bolted upright in bed, his breaths rapid and uneven. Tentatively, he glanced around, reacquainting himself to his surroundings. A single alarm clock rested by his nightstand, sheets thrown around him in his panic.

He wasn’t inside the Squip at all, trapped in neither mouth nor stomach. There was no buzz except the faint fizzling of a hand which had fallen asleep in the night, no traces of saliva or acids or enzymes. Coming to, Jeremy took a deep breath, shutting off his alarm and checking for any indication of the Squip’s reintroduction, none to be found.

The Squip had not been reactivated in two years, lying dormant still in the darkest corners of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from tumblr; this was a trade with jssinbin! Very first piece I've written for Be More Chill and I'm rather happy with the result. I might've kinda fallen for this fandom a bit too hard, so there'll be more for sure! I'm planning on uploading my current stuff I have so far then to go from there.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like it? ^^


End file.
